And Their Eyes Were Red
by SleeplessShinyOne
Summary: Ryou Bakura's dad is oddly good at telling horror stories. So good, in fact, that the stories always somehow resemble Ryou's real life. Rated K plus but really only for "chills down your spine." This story is read best at night alone in your room. Have a mirror nearby, OK?


_A/N: Totally random plotbunny. And __yes, Yugioh again._

_I swear, one of these days...:D_

_I may need to get an actual life._

_...Nah._

**And Their Eyes Were Red**

* * *

Ryou woke up feeling refreshed and happy for once in his life. Maybe he would go hang out with his friends and spend a normal Saturday at the normal mall with normal people.

A dull thud resonated around his upstairs room as one floor below, his dad slammed the front door, on his way to work.

Also normal.

Ryou felt like cheering for no reason other than he was normal. Finally! No more evil spirit possessing him.

Shuffling his feet into slippers, the teenager padded into the bathroom, running his fingers idly through his messy hair. He took a casual glance over his shoulder at the clock- 10:01.

Make a wish.

A tradition Ryou and his little sister had always followed. But now she was gone, dead in the accident, and his wish was always the same- bring her back.

That reminded him of the story Dad had told him yesterday.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there were a mysterious group of spirits called the Sa'awat. They were said to have the power to recall the dead to life. But as spirits, the only way mortals could see them was in a lake or mirror. These Sa'awat were worshipped for thousands of years and they were said to have done deeds of goodness and kindness. If you saw one in the mirror, it would mimic your facial expression. That was the origin of reflections. If you could catch it off guard making the wrong expression, you got a wish because it wanted to keep its identity secret. The wish would even succeed in bringing the dead back to life._

_However, too many people were catching on to the spirits' tricks and wishing for the resurrections of their dead. The Sa'awat got angry, and they began only blowing a small amount of life into those they brought back from the dead, so they had less and less substance._

_One of these "zombies" mated with a Sa'awat spirit and the result, a demon, became extremely powerful. It began destroying entire villages and tribes like they were nothing. Nobody could put up a fight because the creature was said to kill by looking at you. The creature went on killing people until finally, the other Sa'awat decided enough was enough and chased it far away. It was never seem again._

_The disturbing part was that it is still said to roam the world. Look at your reflection out of the corner of your eye- fast! You might see red irises or a horrible smirk._

_The mirrors- they are looking back at you. Don't stare into "your" eyes for too long- the creature will pull you in and you will be devoured alive._

_Catch your hair in your hand in a dark room and quick turn a flashlight on it- you'll confuse the demon for long enough to see something that will horrify you._

_It's not your hair._

_Try it sometime. But just remember. Their eyes were red._

* * *

Ryou frowned at the freaky memory. Dad did tell good stories, however.

Then he reached over to straighten the mirror.

Things started to get... creepy.

The

Mirror

Fell

In

Slow

Motion

Off

The

Wall

And

Shattered

Into

Pieces

DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG.

The clock suddenly broke the silence with seven chimes. The front door opened and closed in a steady rhythm along with it.

In his dad's room across the hall he heard a smash and a crack. He knew it was the rest of the mirrors, everything reflective in the house, simultaneously breaking into pieces. As if warning Ryou not to look.

DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG. DONG.

Ryou turned pale and knew there was only one thing to do. The mirror shards seemed to squirm into even more warnings, pieces crunching under his slippers, but he wrenched one free and studied his reflection.

Ryou screamed.

There was a pale face staring back at him with wild wild eyes and equally wild hair.

The eyes were red.


End file.
